Chasing the Stars
by Mikasa-Ackerman-randomyay
Summary: The two twins daughters of Celestia are fighting over the right to rule Equestria should the unspeakable happen to the current ruler. Meanwhile, Crystal Leaf is trying to be the peacemaker between the two, which is not the easiest task in the universe. However, can Crystal Leaf and her sisters forget their problems and focus on a much bigger situation concerning losing all chaos?


**Oichi CL: Hi! It's me again. Or if this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, it's me, Oichi Crystal Leaf. (In that case, nice to meet you virtually using technology!) I may not be the best and fastest updater (I just got a video game that I simply have to beat so there's my excuse), but stay with me here! Please remember to comment on this chapter because I really appreciate feedback. 3 3 Without any further delay, let's begin!  
**

Everypony had heard of the tale of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. How Princess Luna had bitterly transformed in Nightmare Moon in a jealous rage because, while Celestia was praised for raising the sun, Luna received almost none for raising the moon. Everypony knew that Princess Luna was now back to normal and a much more pleasant pony to be around even though at some moments, it was a little unsettling to be in her presence. However, they didn't know of two twin sisters, the daughters of Celestia, had building tension and were fearing that they were being forced to experience the same bitter sibling rivalry.

Rainbow Jewel narrowed her crimson red eyes viciously at her twin sister. "Why are you always so jealous?" the alicorn snapped angrily as Cyclone glared at her. "Your job is to send storms throughout Equestria and mine is to clean up the mess you leave behind! Why can't you understand that it is your fated role to be the Royal Storm?" she asked, using the name many ponies called Cyclone because of her habit of creating terrible weather and sending it over Equestria. While Cyclone couldn't make good weather just yet, Rainbow Jewel could.

"When Mom dies, _you _get to be the ruler of Equestria. You should know everything!" Cyclone snarled. "All you do… all you do is make a mess in the palace with no regard to anypony but yourself. You are not fit to rule. Sure, your powers may bring fair weather, but you still are a, dare I say, suck-ish alicorn!" Cyclone rolled her lavender eyes. "The Trials are coming up awfully soon. Dethroning somepony that is selfish should benefit the world as a whole!"

Rainbow Jewel gasped. "THE HECK? You wouldn't dare object to my crowning during the Trials! It's a fight to the death!"

Cyclone smirked at Rainbow Jewel at that. "So be it, Miss Sunshine. A fight to the death it will be."

I had never seen the Trials before, but I knew what they were. Rainbow Jewel and Cyclone were going to be crowned soon as the soon-to-be ruler and princess and Rainbow Jewel, having been born hours before Cyclone, was going to take the throne as the princess heir. Or not. Cyclone could object to the crowning of her sibling and they could fight to the death. Whoever was victorious would be the princess heir to the throne once Mom passed.

Yes, I said Mom. I'm only the shy and soft daughter of Celestia. The one who is easily forgotten unlike Cyclone and Rainbow Jewel. Who could forget the princess of creation, time, and space (me)? The ponies of Equestria, I am sure. My name is Crystal Leaf and I am younger than Cyclone and Rainbow Jewel by a few years. I can't participate in the Trials since they are only for twins. The royal blood is strong in them, but weaker in me, I suppose. Still, why wouldn't the princess of basically matter be able to be the ruler? Some messed-up rules.

"Don't fight," I insisted quietly as the peacemaker of the trio. They kept bickering back and forth until I had to intervene with peace magic. I aimed my night sky blue horn at my sisters. An army of red flower petals the color of my mane and tail shot out of my horn at the two. They quickly shut up and turned to face me. At the harsh looks they were giving me, I winced.

It was difficult to believe that nopony but me intervened in their fights. Not even Mom. Or Aunt Luna. Clearly, ponies were hearing us. We were in the grand hall of the palace beneath a crystal chandelier with gold leaves. The chandeliers were made to celebrate my birth years ago. It was similar to how murals depicting storms were scattered throughout the castle for Cyclone and how colorful jewels decorated the structure for Rainbow Jewel. Obviously, somepony had to be nearby, listening to the princesses loudly (mostly Cyclone and Rainbow Jewel there) debate over their… uh… whatever. The fight had started over something as small as the rain falling from the clouds. (Rainbow Jewel started it.)

"Crystal Leaf... can't you see that the grown-ups are talking!?" Rainbow Jewel asked, rolling her red eyes. She flipped her rainbow-colored mane with one hot pink hoof. I widened my emerald green eyes with alarm and my jaw dropped. "Ha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to indicate that I consider you a little filly. It's just that… Well, you are younger and while you are basically the princess of all matter and could seriously kill me if you used more dark magic than peace magic, I just can't see you as my equal. I'm a terrible sis, but I _can't. _You never talk, you never socialize with anypony. You are basically just plain antisocial, but I'm a social butterfly. As sisters go, we don't mix as well and I can't help but think of you as a lesser."

I instantly regretted calling Rainbow Jewel something in my head that wasn't at all very nice. "It's okay," I muttered, not meeting Rainbow Jewel's stare. "I wouldn't want you to feel like you are my sister even though you are and_" I shook my head, hiding my face behind my ruby red mane. "And uh… I wouldn't want to threaten you even though I am restricted to peace magic by the laws of the universe." I sighed. "Have you listened to me ever in your life?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Jewel said. "Just now. But... I guess it's hard to pay attention to you. You just seem to blend in with your surroundings. Ugh… I'm sounding mean!" She slapped her hoof against her face and shook her head, looking ashamed. "I'm just stressed out. My sister is threatening to dethrone and kill me." She shot a look toward Cyclone, who grunted in response. Rainbow Jewel stared at me again, sighing. "I will kill her though in the Trials of course, but anyway… I'm sorry. I just have taught you anarchy magic, but_"

Cyclone rolled her eyes. "It's definitely about neglecting Crystal Leaf!" she sarcastically snorted. "At least I spend time with Crystal Leaf almost all the time. One more reason why I would make a dutiful queen, but whatever! Apparently the only requirement to run Equestria is to be older than your more responsible sister." She patted my head with her green hoof and offered a perfectly white smile in my direction. "According to the official rules of the Trial, the royal family must agree to the Trial. Only one pony must agree that the Trial is fitting. And that pony will be you, Crystal Leaf. What a bright future Equestria has because of you!" She was irritated with Rainbow Jewel.

I frowned in disapproval. "We have much more important stuff to do than worry about a dumb Trial," I pointed out. "Ponies are trying to rid the world of anarchy magic because it becomes addicting and becomes dark magic sooner or later! We have to make sure that we take care of that idea. Remember? They said a pony committed murder by killing Discord and writing in blood_"

"'Kill chaos,'" Rainbow Jewel interrupted, shivering intensely. My sister had already heard about it.

Last night villains had broken into the Chaos Palace of Equestria. They had used fire magic to burn the palace to the ground with all ponies inside but one… Discord. They had killed Discord, the embodiment of chaos, and had written in blood the two words. The anti-chaos ponies were determined to destroy chaos once and for all, which worried everypony. But me. I wasn't sure about anarchy magic, especially since I was restricted to peace magic. The princess of all matter had to be mutual, but still it was difficult to find the good in chaos.

I nodded. "We can't worry about some crowning. In fact, we know that Mom is immortal. Hopefully she won't die any time soon. We have to save chaos first." Finally, my sisters agreed. The planets and stars and stuff aligned in space on a leap year while the flames of chaos burned brightly inside of Rainbow Jewel and Cyclone. The chaos princesses. Meanwhile, the flame of peace ignited inside me and I was determined to stop the anti-chaos attacks.

I swore to the stars, the moon, the sun, the planets, the land, the ocean, creation, space, and time that we would somehow find peace in chaos.


End file.
